Besitos de Chocolate
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: el vehículo del mal estaba siendo maniobrado por un mocoso como de 4 años con cara de matón -se preguntaba si era algún hijo perdido del teme-


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Lunes de Besitos"**

Lunes por la mañana, asqueroso y jodido lunes por la mañana, sabía que el 99% de la población odiaba los lunes y las mañanas, sobre todo si era un lunes por la mañana.

Bueno, él no era como los demás, pero si, él también odiaba los lunes por las mañanas, en especial cuándo su madre no estaba y por ende él despertaba tarde, lo que lo llevaba a ir a la escuela sin desayunar, lo cuál desataba su mal humor. Jodido lunes por la mañana.

Tuvo que iniciar una carrera mosntruosa cuándo vio que el reloj marcaba las ocho menos cinco, cogió la mochila y salió volando de casa, corrió por las calles menos transitadas con el fin de llegar mas a prisa, pero como era de esperarse de un lunes por la mañana las cosas no salieron nada bien.

Lunes por la mañana, la puntuación iba en un: Lunes 16 - Naruto 0. Había terminado mojado con agua de un encharcamiento por la noche anterior que había venido una lluvia garrafal, uno de sus zapatos había salido volando cuándo casi lo mata un maniatico en triciclo, el vehículo del mal estaba siendo maniobrado por un mocoso como de 4 años con cara de matón -se preguntaba si era algún hijo perdido del teme-, cuándo iba a por su preciado calzado éste fue alcanzado por un enorme lobo -llamese perro peludo y juguetón- que se lo había llevado en el hocico, cómo si fuera poco el mendigo animal había defecado como elefante y apestoso como zorrillo, él como buen maldito de los lunes lo pisó y claro que no fue un pisotón cualquiera, lo pisó a pie limpio.

Lunes por la mañana, ¡Jodido lunes de mierda!, llegó a la entrada del colegio con la ropa mojada, sin un zapato y oliendo a mierda, nada del otro mundo, pero suficiente como para que le negasen la entrada. El pobre rubio con aspecto de zopilote mojado se puso la frente en alto, cogio todo su orgullo y dignidad -al menos la poca que le dejó ese trágico lunes-, cogió con fuerza su mochila y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su casa.

Caminando por las banquetas del centro su estómago rugió, las personas de giraron a verlo y los entendía, ese no había sido un simple gruñidito, mas bien parecía el sonido de una bestia salvaje que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, se acomodó tanto como pudo el desastroso uniforme y se encaminó hasta el local de donde llegaba un delicioso olor y no hacía mas que alocar a la bestia que tenía por estómago.

Entró a un local muy lindo, lucía muy elegante y limpio, vale, hasta le dio cosita entrar en su deplorable y hediondo estado, claro que su estómago ya no le permitía huir después de hacer semejante ruido atrayendo la atención de quienes se encontraban allí.

—Buenos días -saludó una encantadora chica de quizá uno o dos años menor que él, de cabello largo, negro, ojitos hermosos y sonrisa encantadora-, ¿en que puedo servirte?

—Hambre -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, cuándo lo notó se sintió bastante avergonzado, lástima que au estómago careciera de vergüenza, pues el desgraciado seguía rugiendo cuál perro en brama-

—Hehe~ -rió cantarinamente la chica mientras intentaba cubrir sus labios-, lamento esto pero aquí sólo te podemos ofrecer postres.

—Podría comer un... Emmmm... ¿Cómo se llama ese? -señaló por la vitrina un pastelillo de chocolate con glaseado violeta y trocillos de fresas-

—Ow, ese se llama fruylee -respondió sonriente-

—Hinata -llamó un hombre, universitario tal vez, de cabello largo castaño-, tía Hana tiene listo tu pastelillo, ve a desayunar cuándo termines con el cliente

—De acuerdo Neji-nii -respondió alegre-

—Bien -habló el rubio cuando ella llevó su atención a él-, señorita Fruylee, deseo una Hinata por favor

—¿Eh? -la pobre terminó con el rostro rojo como una fresa-

Naruto dio un paso atrás, el ambiente se puso tenso, sentía las miradas asesinas del posible universitario y de un hombre mayor, posadas sobre él, ya saben, esas miradas asesinas, él no quería morir, él sólo quería sobrevivir al tormentoso lunes por la mañana.

—No me maten por favor -suplicó el pobre miserable-, yo no quería decir nada malo, aun que no se que dije que los molestó, es decir, yo solo me quiero comer esa Hinata -señaló al pastelillo en la vitrina, justo en la misma dirección que la chica-

—Yo te daré de comer -se trono los dedos el castaño-, tus dientes

Lo último que Naruto recuerda es que cuándo despertó los dos hombres eran reprendidos por la señorita que lo había estado atendiendo, ambos lo miraban con fastidio para después ver a la chica con arrepentimiento, después de un rato ambos se fueron dejándolo solo con ella.

—Lamento lo que pasó, mi padre y mi primo suelen ser un poco violentos -se disculpó-

—No te preocupes, pero que... ¿Que hice para molestarlos?

—Bueno, dijiste que querías comerme -susurró avergonzada-

—¿Qué? -dijo confundido-, yo quería comer un Hinata de chocolate

—Bueno, pasa que ese -señaló al pastelillo infernal- es un Fruylee, yo soy Hinata

Confirmado, el lunes por la mañana era un desgraciado, mira que confundir el nombre de un hermoso postre con el de una apetitosa señorita

—No se si sentirme alagada u ofendida por lo de apetitosa -le comentó muy divertida mientras en por la puerta los demonios se asomaban sin discreción-

—Te odio, asqueroso lunes por la mañana

La chica se limito a sonreir por las facciones tan melodramáticas del rubio, era un chico encantador y muy divertido, fue hasta la vitrina y tomó un fruylee especial de tamaño grande, sirvió una taza de chocolate, rico, humeante y delicioso chocolate, lo puso frente al hambriento y desaliñado chico, le sonrió de forma amable mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le susurraba "cortesía de la casa, encanto", el pobre hombrecito se debatía entre dar alivio a su estomago o plantarle un beso a la bella mujer, claro que se decidió por comer mientras agradecía cordialmente, y en eso nada tenían que ver las miradas asesinas que le dedicaban los castaños.

Naruto Uzumaki la pasó de maravilla con la hermosa Hinata, una preciosura en tamaño compacto, una chica bajita y encantadora, ese día averiguó muchas cosas importantes, como que ella es Hinata Hyuga, estudiante ejemplar de un año inferior al de él, una preciosa joven de 15 años que estaba en clases para genios, por lo que su horario difería por un par de horas al de él, la chica mas linda que sin pensar se había propuesto conquistar, la chica de sus sueños.

Resultó que Naruto empezó con un lunes por la mañana desastroso, un lunes que se convirtió en el inicio de lo mejor de su vida, desde aquél día en que pidió una Hinata para comer -y que casi muere a manos de su ahora suegro y primo-, pasar cada lunes por la mañana a desayunar un postre junto a una taza de delicioso chocolate en compañía de su amada novia se volvió una tradición, el jodido lunes de mierda se convirtió en el hermoso y perfecto lunes de romance.

Lunes por la mañana, hermoso y bendito lunes por la mañana, el hermoso día donde su hermosa madre no estaba en casa, el día que él despertaba por la mañana con mas energías que el demonio de tazmania, el día que desayunaba con su novia, el lunes del postre perfecto, el lunes de Hina y sus besitos de chocolate.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia, la verdad no tengo internet y no he podido publicar por esa razón, he venido al médico para robarme su internet :c**

 **me siento sucia xD**


End file.
